Love Story In Summer
by sasuke fans
Summary: cerita sederhana tentang sekolah di awal musim panas/ gadis bodoh dan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya / hubungan terjalin / sedikit konflik / sedikit romantis / sedikit keegoisan / sedikit kemarahan / sedikit kecemburan / M-scene kiss/ enjoy for read- DLDR/ Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari anime movie aslinya ini adalah anime BL, author hanya berusaha untuk membuatnya straight, sedikit tantangan, karena agak susah, hahahahah

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **M** hanya untuk beberapa scene kiss.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Love Story In Summer ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupanku sebagai gadis normal, menduduki bangku SMA, kelas dua untuk tahun ini, semua biasa-biasa saja, kemampuan belajarku yang pas-pasan, mau sekeras apapun belajar, kepalaku sungguh tak sanggup untuk memahami semua pelajaran itu, ah kecuali seni dan olahraga. Kadang jika tidak sedang fokus belajar di kelas, mengalihkan tatapanku ke seluruh ruangan kelas, dari dua deretan bangku di sebelahku, aku bisa melihat seorang murid laki-laki di sana, dia sangat tenang dan fokus untuk mendengar setiap pelajaran yang tengah di terangkan oleh seorang guru.

Haruno Sakura, itu adalah nama lengkapku, dengan tubuh ideal tapi tidak cukup tinggi, warna pupil mata hijau zambrut, satu-satunya hal yang paling menonjol hanya jidatku yang lebar dan warna rambut ku yang cukup mencolok, sofpink, ini bukan karena di warnai, sudah dari keturunan. Aku tidak terlalu pandai menggambarkan diriku sendiri, begitulah rupaku yang sederhana, tidak ada yang berlebihan, cantik pun tidak, kasar, iya.

Tanpa sadar, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengamatinya, dia teman sekelasku, pintar di segala hal, pelajaran dan olahraga, cukup populer tapi sikapnya sangat dingin, dia tidak mudah untuk di dekati para murid perempuan, kenapa? Awalnya aku pikir dia seorang penyuka sesama jenis, buktinya dia jauh lebih senang bersama para murid laki-laki atau kadang pergi bersama seorang murid yang hampir sama seperti wajahnya, aku pikir mereka saudara kembar, ternyata tidak.

Sekolah di musim panas membuat kepalaku ikut merasakan musim ini, panas, benar-benar panas, meskipun seragam musim panas sudah ku kenakan tapi suasana di kelas cukup gerah, bagaimana sebuah kipas angin ukuran sedang bisa mendinginkan ruangan kelas yang cukup luas ini? hal yang sia-sia, kembali meliriknya di sana, dia tengah menopang dagunya dan mencatat hal yang penting. Rambut hitam raven, rahang yang terpahat sempurna, pupil mata yang hitam dan kelam, bibir tipis, hidung yang mancung dan kulitnya yang putih, dia terlihat seperti sebuah mahakarya yang sangat sempurna, tidak ada cacat sedikit pun pada fisiknya, kecuali sikapnya.

Saat kelas satu, dulu, sempat terjadi insiden dia memukul seorang murid perempuan yang memaksa untuk merangkul lengannya. Aku ingin tertawa, murid perempuan itu terlalu gila akan murid ini. Pada akhirnya murid perempuan yang lain tidak ingin terlalu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, tidak ada pandangan buruk, mereka tetap mengagumi murid laki-laki yang memiliki nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu, hanya saja, mereka tidak bisa mendekatinya secara berlebihan, dia sungguh tak suka itu.

 **Kriiiiiikk...kriiiiiiikkk...kriiiiikkkkk**

Suara hewan jenis serangga di musim panas itu seakan menemaniku yang tengah belajar di kelas, seorang diri, aku masih belum mengerti pelajaran yang tadi dan harus mengulangnya, kelas kosong, murid-murid lain lebih senang keluar, ke taman, kantin, koridor, lapangan, kecuali kolam renang, di saat musim panas, kolam renang sekolah akan di tutup, tidak ada yang boleh menggunakannya untuk mendinginkan tubuh, kebijakan sekolah yang aneh, bukannya kami pun bayar spp, yang artinya semua fasilitas sekolah bisa di gunakan? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang lain, untuk saat ini, aku harus fokus, ibuku akan marah besar jika tahu nilaiku anjlok lagi, ini sudah kelas dua dan aku tidak bisa bersantai, jika nilaiku begini terus, aku bisa tinggal kelas. Mau taruh di mana muka nanti?

"Aku sungguh benci yang namanya pelajaran!" Teriakku frustasi.

 **Sreeeeekkk...**

Ah aahkkkk...! Segera membekap mulutku sendiri, aku pikir di jam segini tidak akan ada yang kembali ke kelas sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, aku tidak berani menatapnya dan membuang wajahku, murid laki-laki itu pasti sudah menganggapku aneh, mendengar suara langkah kakinya, dia sudah berjalan masuk dan duduk, melirik sejenak, berharap dia tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Bodoh." Ucapnya singkat, memiliki suara yang cukup berat, apa itu nada suara bariton? Mungkin saja.

Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya dan memandang sedikit kesal, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan 'bodoh'? Siapa yang bodoh? Aku?

"Si-si-siapa?" Aku malah menanggapi ucapannya itu.

"Tentu saja kau." Ucapnya. Tatapan dingin yang menusuk, kenapa dia kembali ke kelas? Bukannya dia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan teman homo-annya itu, siapa namanya, Shimura Sai? Iya, mereka terlihat mirip tapi bukan saudara, hanya saja Sai jauh lebih murah senyum dari pada Sasuke yang amat sangat pelit senyum, mereka selalu bersama-sama jadi ku pikir mereka pasangan. Pffff... hentikan itu Sakura.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Protesku.

"Oh, benarkah?" Ucapnya, seakan nada itu terdengar meremahkanku.

"Te-tentu saja." Bela ku.

"Kalau begitu, kerja soal yang masih ada di depan papan sana." Tantangnya, menunjuk soal yang menjadi tugas, soal itu belum di hapus dan masih berada di papan tulis, seperti menungguku untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Ha? Apa?" Mampus aku.

"Tidak bisa?" Ucapnya, masih dengan nada yang sama, meremehkan.

"Bu-bukan begitu" Ucapku, sejujurnya aku tidak punya alasan apa-apa, bahkan jika berdiri dan mengerjakan soal itu hingga dunia ini hancur pun aku tidak akan bisa. Buruk, aku sedang sial apa yaa sampai harus berbicara dengan murid laki-laki yang ternyata menyebalkan ini, jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari sampulnya, ingat itu Sakura!

"Katakan saja jika tidak bisa. Dasar bodoh." Kenapa dia suka mengucapkan 'bodoh' ? aku tidak sebodoh itu, hanya sedikit, mungkin banyak, mungkin semua, aku tidak tahu kemampuanku sampai di mana.

Hening, aku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya, kembali fokus pada apa yang tengah ku kerja dan mengabaikan suara kursinya yang bergeser, aku pikir dia sudah selesai mengejekku dan bergegas pergi.

"Dengan cara seperti ini kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hasilnya." Ucapnya.

Mataku melebar, melirik ke samping dan dia tengah berdiri di sisi mejaku, merampas pulpenku dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang sejak tadi membuat otakku berasap, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Kau harus membaginya dengan persamaan ini, jangan langsung di bagi begitu saja, bodoh." Ucapnya dan mengetuk pulpen ke arah kepalaku.

Aduh..

Jahat! Aku ingin marah padanya, tapi malah fokus dengan apa yang tengah di tulisnya di buku catatanku, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah mejaku, ini terlalu dekat, bahuku dengan pinggangnya tinggal sesenti, dia murid laki-laki yang cukup tinggi, kenapa rasanya begitu malu? Aku tidak pernah dekat seperti ini dengannya, selama ini aku terus memandanginya dari jauh.

"Mengerti?" Ucapnya.

 **Tukk.**

"Mengerti? Jangan melamun." Ucapnya lagi dan dia sudah mengetuk kepalaku dengan pulpen sebanyak dua kali.

"Me-mengerti!" Ucapku tidak yakin, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti, benar, aku tadi hanya melamun.

"Bohong."

"Ahhh...! Baiklah, aku tidak mengerti!" Nada suaraku terdengar cukup keras, mengangkat wajahku ke atas hanya untuk memandanginya dengan tatapan kesal, kami saling bertatapan, apa wajahku sudah terlihat kesal dan marah? Lama-lama memandanginya, wajahku jadi terasa panas, apa ini efek dari musim panas dan suasana kelas yang gerah?

 **Tukk.**

Kembali pulpen itu ketuk, bukan ke arah kepalaku tapi jidatku yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Bodoh, keras kepala dan pelankan suaramu." Ucapnya, nada suara dan tatapannya begitu tenang.

Merampas balik pulpenku dari tangannya. "Sudah, pergilah, aku akan berusaha sendiri." Ucapku, mengembalikan posisiku seperti semula, menatap terus menerus soal yang masih belum bisa ku pecahkan. Dia belum juga pergi, masih berdiri dan mungkin tatapannya masih menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin menatapnya lagi.

"Setiap jam sekolah berakhir, aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapnya. Segera menoleh ke arahnya, murid berwajah dingin itu sudah beranjak keluar kelas, belum menggapai pintu, langkahnya terhenti tanpa berbalik. "Jangan lupa itu." Tambahnya, menggeser pintu kelas, kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar.

He? Heeee...! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Murid terpintar di sekolah ini dan cukup populer mau mengajari orang paling bodoh di kelasku? Apa ini sebuah keberuntungan atau uhm... jangan terlalu senang dulu Sakura, rasanya ada yang salah, dia mungkin tengah bercanda dan sengaja mengucapkan hal itu, menganggapku murid yang benar-benar bodoh, aku tidak akan mengikuti ucapannya.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Haa..~ panasnya, aku ingin sekolah ini bisa memiliki ac, setidaknya satu saja, asalkan ruangan ini menjadi sejuk, membaringkan kepala di mejaku, kali ini aku berdiam diri di kelas, sendirian, jam sekolah sudah berakhir, tunggu, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak benar-benar percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke, untuk apa aku menunggunya? Merapikan buku-buku, beranjak dari mejaku, melangkahkan kaki keluar, menggeser pintu dan langkahku terhenti, kaget, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu, aku pikir dia sudah pulang.

"Minggir, aku mau pulang." Ucapku, aku berusaha mengabaikannya, tidak akan peduli dengan ucapannya kemarin yang akan mengajariku.

"Kau sudah terlambat untuk keluar, masuk dan jangan protes." Ucapnya, berjalan masuk, menarik belakang kerah bajuku, membuatku terseret hingga kembali ke kursiku. Apa ini masalah baru yang tengah aku hadapi?

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajariku?" Ucapku, hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak bercanda. Tidak ada tanggapan darinya, dia malah mengambil buku catatanku begitu saja dari tasku, tangannya memintaku untuk segera mengambilkan pulpen, tanpa sadar aku mengikuti perintahnya, mengambil pulpen dari tasku, memberikannya, dia mulai menuliskan beberapa soal di sana.

"Kerjakan ini dengan contoh di catatanmu." Ucapnya, menarik kursi ke arah mejaku dan duduk, melipat kedua tangannya dan terlihat menungguku untuk duduk.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu." Ucapku, aku tidak akan duduk tenang dan mengerjakan apa yang di mintanya.

"Waktumu akan sia-sia jika tidak mengerjakannya segera." Ucapnya. Dia masih tidak mengubah posisinya. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika tatapan dinginnya itu bisa menyejukkan ruangan ini, tapi itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil.

Dengan berat hati, duduk ke kursi, menatap soal-soal yang di berikannya. "Soal macam apa ini? Susah!" segera menutup mulut, terkutuklah kau mulut ember yang tidak bisa diam.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu." Ucapnya lagi.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia seakan tuli dengan semua ucapanku? Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, memegang pulpenku dan hanya mengetuk-ngetuknya di meja, kepalaku sudah buntu di awal saat melihat soalnya.

"Apa kau segitu bodohnya, ini soal paling dasar." Ucapnya, aku bahkan sempat melihatnya menghela napas, seakan pasrah dan salah untuk mengajari orang sepertiku.

"Aku, uhm.. aku benar-benar lemah akan soal pelajaran." Ucapku, mataku terfokus pada soal-soal itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa naik kelas jika dasar-dasar pun kau tidak bisa?" Ucapnya, apa dia memang selalu tenang seperti ini?

"Heheheh, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan, aku sampai harus ikut kelas tambahan dan membuatku belajar keras, jika tinggal kelas amarah ibuku jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada soal-soal ini." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan soal-soal ini." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala untuk mengajariku? Aku ini benar-benar bodoh." Ucapku, ya aku mengakuinya, otakku tidak pernah sampai untuk memahami apapun.

"Kenapa?" Ucapnya, lebih tepatnya mengulang ucapanku.

"Iya, kenapa?" Ucapku. Aku butuh alasan yang jelas darinya, untuk apa dia repot-repot mengajariku?

"Aku hanya tidak suka orang yang bodoh, cepat kerjakan, waktumu cuma 10 menit." Ucapnya.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Ucapku, aku tidak terima dengan alasan seperti itu, bukannya banyak murid di kelas lain yang juga bernasib sama denganku.

"Kerjakan cepat, aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu berbicara." Ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu di tekan, wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan aku bisa lihat dia tengah menahan kesal di hadapanku, jadi terasa menakutkan.

Dengan amat sangat berat hati aku mulai mengerjakannya, suasana kelas sangat sepi dan hanya ada kami berdua, mengerjakan soal itu sesuai dengan contoh yang penyelesaiannya ada di buku catatanku, melirik sejenak ke arahnya, eh? Aku pikir dia terus-terusan menatap apa yang ku kerjakan, matanya tertutup, dia seperti tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya. Terasa sedikit damai saat memandanginya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memandangiku" Ucapnya.

Iihhkk..!

Dia sadar dengan apa yang tengah ku lakukan, padahal matanya sedang tertutup, berpura-pura kembali menyelesaikan soal-soal itu. "Si-siapa yang memandangimu, jangan ge-er." Ucapku.

"Selalu, kau selalu melakukannya, dan itu di saat tengah jam pelajaran, kau pikir penjelasan guru ada di depan wajahku?" Ucapnya, matanya sudah terbuka dan tatapan sedingin es itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Terkejut, tu-tunggu, dari mana dia tahu aku selalu memandanginya, ini sungguh memalukan, jadi selama ini dia tahu jika aku terus melihat ke arahnya. Kau bodoh Sakura, ini karena kau terus-terusan melihatnya setiap hari di kelas.

"Ha-hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucapku, gugup.

"Itu cukup menggangguku." Ucapnya pelan, matanya menyipit ke arahku, tapi aku masih mendengarnya karena jarak kami cukup dekat.

"Apa?" Tanyaku. Hanya untuk memastikan aku tidak salah dengar.

"Cepat kerja, tinggal 5 menit lagi."

"Iya-iya." Huu..~ ada apa dengannya? Aku bisa dengar jelas yang tadi, apa itu membuatnya terganggu? Mungkin saja, aku pun akan risih jika seseorang terus-terusan menatap ke arah ku tanpa sebab. Sebaiknya aku berhenti melakukan hal itu. "Sudah." Ucapku.

Tubuhnya mendekat ke arah meja dan melihat apa yang sudah ku kerjakan. Banyak coretan silang yang dia berikan pada hasil dan cara pengerjaanku, bukannya itu sudah sesuai contoh.

"Jangan hanya berpatokan pada contoh saja, kau hanya menyalin dan tidak menghitungnya dengan benar." Ucapnya, dia jauh lebih galak dari guru matematika.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti jika hanya di beri soal langsung." Ucapku, sedikit kesal. Kembali melihatnya menghela napas, aku rasa tidak lama lagi dia akan menyerah.

"Akan ku jelaskan perhatikan baik-baik." Ucapnya.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu pulang telat, dia terus mengajariku sampai bisa, aku sudah lumayan bisa mengerjakan soal-soal sederhana, pikiranku meleset jika dia akan cepat menyerah mengajariku, aku rasa dia pun memiliki sikap yang baik, dia bahkan mau membantuku belajar, di awal musim panas ini menjadi sebuah keberuntungan untukku, aku tidak perlu was-was untuk mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan di saat semua orang liburan dan aku harus ke sekolah.

"Jawaban macam apa ini? kerjakan ulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi ini menurutku sudah benar." Bela ku.

"Bodoh, apa kau mau menyalakan jawabanku, kau ini tidak belajar dengan baik yaa." Ucapnya, dan mengetuk-ngetuk jidatku sampai tiga kali dengan telunjuknya.

"He-hentkan itu." Protesku, menepis jarinya.

"Jidatmu saja yang lebar tapi otakmu sempit." Ejeknya dan tertawa. Eh? Dia tertawa, Sasuke tertawa? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, aku pikir 'tertawa' itu tidak terdaftar dalam list emosionalnya, rasanya ingin ku abadikan, tapi dia akan menganggapku aneh, soalnya ini adalah hal langka. Aku sampai harus menendang kakinya di bawah meja karena dia menertawaiku, Sasuke terdiam dan menatap kesal ke arahku. Terus, apa hubungannya jidat yang lebar dan otak? Dasar Sasuke bodoh!

Kami jadi sedikit akrab, terus-terusan bertemu dan membuatku semakin nyaman dengannya, dia pengajar yang sungguh luar biasa tegar, kadang kami akan sedikit bercanda dan membuatku tidak terlalu tegang saat mengerjakan soal yang di berikannya. Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja dan kebiasaan belajar bersama menjadi rutinitas baruku.

"Kita naikkan tingkat kesulitannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit lelah, menatap soal-soal itu sejenak, kenapa tidak ada jedah untuk istirahat? Kenapa harus setiap hari? Oh iya, hari istirahat hanya hari minggu, itu sama saja.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, aku belum mengerjakan soal satu pun dan hanya menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir sejenak, akan aku selesaikan." Ucapku, mulai menuliskan penyelesaiannya, pulpenku sedikit tergelincir dari tanganku dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke jauh lebih dulu bergerak menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil "Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja." Tolakku, aku masih bisa mengambilnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarku dan tetap mengambil pulpen yang di lantai itu, dia bahkan rela berjongkok di lantai, bukannya akan lebih mudah jika tangan saja yang menggapainya, pulpennya sudah pada tangan Sasuke, aku jadi tidak harus mengambilnya, menarik tubuhku untuk kembali tegak. Eh? Tangan kekar itu tepat berada di tengkukku dan membuatku tidak bisa menegakkan tubuhku, mengarahkan dengan pelan ke arah wajahnya, ini begitu cepat, aku sampai tidak sadar apa yang tengah kami lakukan. Aku masih duduk di kursiku dengan posisi tubuh lebih condong ke arah Sasuke dan dia yang berjongkok di samping kursiku, menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut, mataku melebar, aku bisa melihat pupil kelam itu tertutup.

Heeeeee...!

Ci-ci-ciuman di bibir? Ciuman? Ciuman! Sasuke menciumku! Setelah pemilik bibir yang berwajah dingin itu menjauh, aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, segera menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri.

"Ah, tidak sengaja." Ucapnya dan bahkan tidak berani menatapku.

 **Blushh..**

Secepat kilat, merapikan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas dan kabur begitu saja, aku tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri dan tidak juga berdiri sejak tadi dia jongkok. Berjalan begitu cepat hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang, apa karena aku sedang berlari atau gara-gara kejadian di kelas tadi?

Sasuke bodoh...! ini sungguh memalukkan!

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Keesokan paginya.

Aku tidak lagi menatapnya seperti yang biasa ku lakukan, kadang jika memandang ke arahnya, kejadian kemarin terulang dan membuat wajahku terasa memanas, apa mungkin wajahku memerah, semoga tidak.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura!"

"I-iya!" Aku melamun dan tanpa sadar pak guru terus memanggilku, ini mengganggu pikiranku, teman-teman kelasku menertawaiku yang tidak fokus.

 _Sejak tadi dia melamun._

"Kakashi-sensei memanggilmu setelah jam pelajaran ini." Ucap pak guru itu.

"Baik, sensei." Ucapku.

"Ya baiklah, hanya segitu saja, kita akan lanjutkan lagi."

Guru itu sudah berjalan keluar kelas, aku menghela napas, berpikir jika dia ingin menghukumku karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan baik. Merapikan buku-bukuku, sedikit malas berjalan ke ruangan Kakashi-sensei, aku pikir dia akan menceramahiku lagi, dia adalah wali kelasku, pria yang terlihat masih muda itu, mungkin umurnya sekitar 30an, rambut silvernya yang cukup keren dan dia terus-terusan menggunakan penutup mulut, katanya dia tipe alergi yang parah.

"Sakura, jika nilaimu tidak naik-naik juga kau akan terancam tinggal kelas." Tegur Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, otakku sudah segitunya." Ucapku, pasrah.

 **Pukk.**

Dia sengaja memukul kepalaku dengan kertas koran yang di gulung-gulung, tidak sakit, tapi cukup mengagetkanku, aku rasa dia tidak senang dengan ucapanku itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus kembali ke kelas tambah saat liburan." Ucapnya.

"Heeee..! Tidak, aku akan belajar sendiri di rumah saja." Tolakku, tidak lagi, aku tidak ingin liburanku selalu di ambil alih kelas tambahan, kenapa Kakashi-sensei begitu kejam, dia selalu melakukan ini padaku, aku tidak mau kelas tambahkan.

"Kau ini sungguh keras kepala, dengar Sakura, nilaimu tidak cukup membuatmu naik kelas, bagaimana bisa kau akan bertahan di kelas 3 sedangkan di kelas 2 saja kau tidak mampu." Ucapnya. Tapi itu terdengar seperti sebuah singgungan keras yang menjatuhkan.

"Aku akan berusaha." Ucapku.

"Hmmpp.., baiklah, sebagai acuanmu untuk tidak ikut kelas tambahan, nilai awal semestermu harus lulus, jika tidak kau tidak akan selamat." Ucap Kakashi sensei, dia memberiku sebuah keringanan, tapi ujian awal semester itu sebentar lagi? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya, aku akan begadang setiap hari untuk belajar, Sasuke? kenapa di saat seperti ini malah mengingatnya? Aku jadi agak canggung untuk bertemu dengannya, apa kegiatan belajar setiap pulang sekolah itu sudah berakhir kemarin? Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, cukup malu mengingat hal itu.

 **Pukk..**

"Jangan melamun dan putuskan sekarang juga, lulus ujian awal semester atau kelas tambahan." Ucapnya setelah kembali memukul kepalaku dengan koran itu.

Kesal! Kenapa selalu saja memukul kepalaku, aku jadi tambah bodoh. "Lulus ujian awal semester." Ucapku, aku akan berusaha melindungi liburan berhargaku.

"Bagus, itu yang ingin ku dengar, saat kembali ke kelas sampaikan pada Sasuke untuk datang ke ruangan setelah jam istirahat, sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu." Ucapya.

Oh akhirnya..., Kakashi-sensei tidak terlalu banyak berceramah, tapi aku harus bisa lulus, bagaimana? Meminta bantuan pada Sasuke lagi? Tapi, dia tidak akan ku maafkan sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku, kenapa harus dia? Ucapannya juga membuatku kecewa, dia hanya mengatakan 'tidak sengaja', memangnya ada orang yang tidak sengaja mencium begitu, benar-benar bodoh.

 **Ting..tong..ting...tong...tong...tong...**

Jam pelajaran berakhir dan aku belum menyampaikan perintah Kakashi-sensei, sejujurnya aku sedikit malu untuk berbicara dengannya, kejadian itu kenapa tidak mau hilang sih, aku jadi terus-terusan mengingatnya, jika teringat terasa perutku tergelitik akan sesuatu.

Murid-murid lain mulai keluar kelas, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia masih berbicara dengan Sai, mereka sangat pas untuk jadi pasangan, tidak Sakura, aku pikir Sasuke tidak homo, mana mau dia mencium seorang gadis jika dia homo. Tenangkan pikiran, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan Kakashi-sensei saja. Kelas mulai sepi, mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mendatangi meja Sasuke, jika tidak cepat dia akan segera keluar dengan Sai.

"Sa-Sasuke." Panggilku. Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa darinya, dia hanya menatapku, begitu juga Sai. "Uhm, anoo, Kakashi-sensei memanggilmu jika sudah jam istirahat." Ucapku.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucapnya.

 **Deg.**

Aneh, perasaan macam apa ini, melirik ke arahnya, dia terlihat begitu dingin, seperti awal sebelum kami belum akrab, kenapa? Apa dia marah? kenapa? Bukannya aku yang harus marah karena dia yang menciumku? Dasar aneh, dia benar-benar aneh.

"Dasar berengsek." Spontan ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku. Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku bisa merasakan beberapa murid yang belum keluar kelas menatap ke arahku, bodohnya, ya ampun apa yang sudah ku ucapkan, bergegas keluar kelas.

 _"Wah, Sakura sangat berani sekali."_

 _"Ada apa? Sasuke berulah lagi?"_

 _"Apa Sasuke sudah memukul Sakura."_

 _"Sakura tidak biasanya."_

Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara itu dan secepatnya meninggalkan kelas.

"Hahahaha, dia mengucapkan 'berengsek' Sasuke, ada apa? apa kau sudah memukulnya juga?" Ucap Sai.

"Pergilah ke kantin sendirian, aku akan menemui Kakashi-Sensei." Ucap Sasuke, cuek, tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sai.

"Ah, Baiklah, mau titip sesuatu?" Ucap Sai.

"Tidak usah." Ucap Sasuke.

 **( )**

 **( )**

Ucapan kasar itu tidak terkontrol olehku, rasanya begitu menyebalkan, tapi sikapnya membuatku tidak tahan, dia terlihat seperti marah, aneh bukan, seakan korban yang harus di salahkan, ini tidak adil, aku sampai harus mengurung diri di toilet hingga jam terakhir berakhir, aku rasa seluruh kelas sudah sepi, berharap besok semuanya sudah lupa dengan apa yang ku ucapkan pada Sasuke.

Berjalan gontai ke kelas, tasku masih ada di sana, aku juga mau pulang dan mengintropeksi diri, mulutku sudah mulai mengeluarkan kata kasar, aku bisa di cap menjadi orang bodoh dan mulut yang tidak terdidik, kata kasar keluar begitu saja, buruk, aku semakin buruk.

 **Sreeeekkk.**

Pintu kelas sudah terbuka, melihat seisi kelas yang kosong, benar, kegiatan belajarku bersama Sasuke berakhir, dia bahkan tidak menungguku di saat jam pelajaran sudah usai. Melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju mejaku, merapikan buku-bukuku dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

 **Sreeeekkk. Tuk.**

Itu suara pintu kelas yang tertutup. Berbalik dan sangat terkejut, Sasuke berdiri tepat di pintu, tatapan kelam itu, aku sungguh tidak suka. Mengabaikannya, menenteng tasku di bahu dan berjalan ke arah pintu, pura-pura jika dia tidak di sana, mencoba menggapai pintu dan tangannya menahan tanganku, menariknya segera, dia selalu saja mengejutkanku.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku, mengangkat wajahku, dia sangat tinggi, aku baru sadar, tinggiku hanya sebatas bahunya.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanyanya balik.

"Marah? Untuk apa marah?" Ucapku, sejujurnya aku benar-benar marah, tapi aku tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi.

"Jadi, kau tidak marah?" Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi, anggap saja aku tidak marah." Ucapku, aku hanya mencari jalan damai.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah?" Ucapnya, kenapa dia terus mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Ti-tidak marah." Ucapku, lama-lama aku bisa kesal padanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku menjauh dari pintu dan bersembunyi di bawah meja guru, ada apa? tangannya membekap mulutku untuk tidak bersuara. Aku hampir mau teriak tadi.

 **Sreeeekkk.**

Pintu kelas terbuka.

"Ah sial, hampir saja aku lupa majalah itu di bawah laci."

Aku bisa mendengar seseorang tengah masuk ke dalam kelas, seperti yang dia ucapkan, dia mengambil barang yang tertinggal, langkahnya mulai menjauh dan pintu kembali tertutup, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang terus menutup mulutku tadi, di bawah meja guru cukup sempit, Sasuke tepat berada di hadapanku, kami masih terduduk di bawah meja guru dan belum beranjak dari sana.

"Kau benar-benar tidak marah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kesaaaalll! Dia terus menanyakan itu! "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak marah, jangan tanyakan itu terus, aku akan benar-benar mar-" Ucapanku terhenti, lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan bibir pemuda yang satu kelas denganku ini, hanya menempelnya dan aku sedikit takut-takut untuk ikut mengerucut bibirku, membalas ciumannya, berharap dia tidak sadar, aku mengikuti apa yang tengah dia lakukan, membalas ciuman yang hanya antara bibir yang saling menempel, menutup mataku dan bisa merasakan lembut pada bibirnya, aku tidak sadar jika bibir pada manusia begitu lembut, detik berlalu bibirnya mulai menghilang dan wajah Sasuke menjauh, menatap wajahku yang sepertinya sudah memerah.

"Sekali lagi." Pintanya.

"Su-sudah cuk-"

Lagi-lagi ucapanku terputus dan bibirnya kembali menempel pada bibirku, memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami, menempelkan bibir satu sama lain membuat Sasuke ketagihan, apa dia tidak pernah mencium satu gadis pun? Oh aku lupa, dia cukup di takuti karena gadis manapun berani di pukulnya. Setelah ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi besoknya, aku akan semakin canggung bertemu dengannya.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **Normal Pov.**

Kelas Sakura sedang jam pelajaran olahraga, beberapa murid tengah sibuk bermain voli di lapangan dalam gedung, cuaca cukup terik dan anak-anak lain lebih memilih bermain di dalam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang terlambat, ada apa?" Ucap Sai. Dia tengah ganti baju bersama Sasuke di dalam kelas.

"Hanya mengajari Sakura untuk belajar." Ucap Sasuke, membuka baju olahraganya, tidak ada pelajaran olahraga lagi dan murid-murid lain hanya bermain voli, Sasuke dan Sai memilih ganti baju.

"Uhm... tidak biasanya kau mau membantu murid perempuan, bukannya malah terkesan aneh." Ucap Sai.

"Apa aneh membantu orang belajar?" Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Tidak aneh sih, hanya sedikit berbeda, apa ada sesuatu antara kalian berdua?" Singgung Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap cuek Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu, kau bahkan tidak berani jujur, kalian pacaran?"

"Diamlah."

"Hahahaha, memang aneh, kalian sering bersama tapi tidak pacaran, atau jangan-jangan hubungan yang sembunyi-sembunyi yaa, sampai dimana tahapnya, apa kalian sudah berciuman." Ucap Sai, dia sungguh penasaran dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan membuatku kesal." Ucap Sasuke, Sai terus memojokkannya dengan kata-kata menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah, kau ini sungguh sulit di tebak." Ucap Sai.

Di balik pintu, Sakura mendengar pembicaraan mereka, terasa ada yang sesak saat Sasuke tidak membenarkan hubungan mereka, tapi sakura pun sadar, dia dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing atau mengatakan 'maukah kau jadi pacarku?' yang ada hanya sebatas mereka pernah berciuman, Sakura tidak jadi masuk ke kelas dan memilih ke kantin. Mencoba melupakan hal ini.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan, Sasuke kembali mengajariku seperti biasanya, hanya aku saja yang canggung, Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja, aku sudah melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Sai. Kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang khusus.

"Aku akan mengajarimu hingga mendekati ujian awal semester." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Kakashi-sensei yang memberitahukanku, kau akan mendapat kelas tambahan dan terancam tinggal kelas jika nilaimu tidak naik-naik." Ucapnya. Mereka sungguh mirip, sama-sama murid dan guru yang menyebalkan, selalu menekanku dengan pelajaran yang menyusahkan ini. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu dan cepat kerjakan." Tambahnya dan menyentil pelan jidatku.

 **Zraaaaaash...**

Memandang keluar jendela dan tengah hujan deras, pantas saja begitu gerah, musim panas akan segera berakhir dan masa-masa ujian akan datang, aku harus semakin giat, Sasuke pun selalu ada di sampingku untuk membantu, aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan usahanya, seakan semangat tengah membara di dalam hatiku, mengerjakan dengan teliti soal-soal yang tengah Sasuke berikan.

Kegiatan kami berakhir dan hujan belum redah, tapi tidak begitu deras dari pada tadi.

"Tunggu, aku akan mencoba mencari payung." Ucapku. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan mencoba mencari payung di ruangan guru, biasanya ada payung lebih atau guru yang menggunakannya lupa dan tidak memakainya, aku bisa meminjamnya, bersyukur menemukan satu payung. "Hanya satu." Ucapku dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kita pakai bersama." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi-"

"-Hujan seperti ini akan lama, apa kau mau menginap di sekolah?" Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Pasrahku.

Kami akhirnya menggunakan satu payung, suasana yang canggung, aku bahkan tidak berani dekat dengan Sasuke, mengambil sedikit jarak dengannya di bawah satu payung ini.

"Bahumu basah, apa kau tidak bisa merapat sedikit." Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hanya bahu saja." Ucapku.

Sasuke tidak peduli, tangannya merangkul bahuku dan menarikku lebih dekat dengannya, rangkulan tangannya tidak juga lepas dan membiarkan kami tetap seperti itu sepanjang perjalanan, wajahku mungkin sudah sangat memerah dan malu.

"Boleh ku cium?" Bisik Sasuke, jarak kami sangat dekat bahkan wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa senti dari kepalaku, aku bisa mendengar jelas bisikan itu.

"Apa?" Aku berhenti dan begitu juga Sasuke, menoleh ke arahnya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia minta di cium? "Ti-tidak boleh!" tolakku, aku harus tenang dan tidak boleh terlihat panik, wajahku sedikit memanas.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin lagi.

"Ini jalanan!" Ucapku, kami masih berada di tengah jalanan dan kenapa jalanan di sini begitu sepi.

Sekali lagi dia tidak peduli dengan ucapanku, tangannya masih merangkul bahu, mengajakku ke lorong yang sedikit gelap, bukan lorong, itu hanya dua bangunan yang memiliki jarak, bahkan payung bisa masuk ke situ.

"S-Sasuke tidak boleh-"

Haruskah aku menerima perlakuan anehnya ini? kenapa dia suka sekali menciumku, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa bukan? kembali merasakan bibir lembut itu, ini membuatku luluh, memejamkan mataku, ciuman ini begitu ringan dengan hanya menempelkan bibir masing-masing. Ini tidak benar, mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. "Aku bilang tidak boleh!" Ucapku, tegas.

"Aku pikir kau pun menyukainya?" Ucap pemuda dingin ini, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Tidak! aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Lagi pula kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" Ucapku, aku harus segera memperjelas keadaan ini, aku tidak ingin di permainkannya lagi, sedari tadi Sasuke yang terus memegang payung, doronganku cukup keras membuatku tidak ikut mendapat payung dan hujan sudah membasahi bajuku.

"Kau kehujanan." Ucapnya, berusaha memayungi tapi aku semakin mundur menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkan ucapanku!" Ucapku, kesal. Dia tidak pernah mendengar apa yang ku ucapkan dan selalu mengalihkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya.

 **Deg.**

"Bukannya jika seseorang yang tengah pacaran wajar berciuman." Ucapnya, lagi.

 **Deg.**

"Apa kau pikir kau mau berciuman dengan orang yang tidak kau suka?" Ucapnya, lagi dan lagi.

 **Deg.**

He? Apa-apaan ini, tiba-tiba berbicara konyol begini, aku ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa, ingin marah, juga tidak bisa, aku ingin menamparnya keras-keras tapi tanganku seakan kaku.

"Menjauh dariku!" Ucapku dan bergegas pergi. Menerobos hujan yang mulai redah. Ini hal bodoh untuk kedua kalinya yang tengah ku lakukan, pertama aku kabur saat dia menciumku di kelas tanpa meminta penjelasan padanya, kedua aku kembali kabur setelah dia menciumku dan mengucapkan alasan dia menciumku, kenapa? Aku sudah tahu jika ciuman itu karena dia suka padaku, tapi kenapa aku masih merasakan ada yang janggal? Apa karena perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini? Sampai hatiku masih belum menerimanya. Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh, ahhkk..! aku sekarang jauh lebih suka soal pelajaran yang membuat kepalaku semakin pusing dari pada terjebak dalam situasi yang terasa ngambang ini.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Ahhh..! Menyebalkan! Menghela napas kasar, lagi-lagi aku yang membuat masalah dan sekarang? Seakan ada tembok besar di antaraku dengan Sasuke, lagi, aku benci keadaan ini, beberapa hari terakhir keadaan sudah membaik, tapi aku malah egois, Sasuke masih harus membantuku belajar dan kenapa kabur kemarin? Pasti Sasuke anggap aku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah, jahat, aku yang menjadi orang jahat sekarang. Sejenak merasa senang, karena aku sudah tahu Sasuke menyukaiku, hanya saja ini terlalu terburu-buru, bukannya ada pendekatan dulu, atau aku saja yang tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah melakukan pendekatan sejak lama, ahk bodoh! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

 **Ting..tong..ting...tong...tong...tong...**

Bel pulang, aku belum merapikan buku-bukuku, apa kita akan belajar bersama lagi? Biasanya Sasuke akan tidak peduli dengan ucapanku, hehehe, mungkin saja dia sudah lupa masalah kemarin dan aku bisa tenang kembali belajar bersamanya.

"Oi, Sasuke, mau pulang tidak?" Itu suara Sai, menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke, dia sudah bersiap pulang, menenteng tasnya di bahu dan mengikuti Sai, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pulang." Lanjut Sai. Sejenak melihat tatapan Sasuke, seperti biasanya, dingin dan tenang, tapi lebih terkesan kecewa, kaget, matanya melirik ke arahku, aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan mulai sibuk merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu." Ucap salah seorang temanku yang berada depan pintu kelas.

"Siapa?" Ucapku.

"Cari tahu sendiri, hehehehe, dia menunggumu di kelas 2-4 setelah pulang sekolah." Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Dasar, teman kelas macam apa itu? Hanya mengatakan hal yang di sampaikan dan bahkan tidak memberitahu siapa yang memanggilku, memangnya siapa yang mencariku di kelas 2-4, murid perempuan atau murid laki-laki? Tenangkan pikiran dulu, setelah semuanya pulang, termasuk Sasuke aku baru akan ke sana, aku tidak mau bertemu Sasuke di loker sepatu.

Kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir, kelas mulai sepi, beberapa murid masih terlihat di koridor sekedar untuk berbicara sebelum mereka pulang, melangkahkan kaki ke arah kelas 2-4, menggeser pintunya pelan dan melihat siapa yang tengah mencariku, tidak membuatku terkejut aku hanya bingung, bagaimana murid dari kelas yang berbeda ingin bertemu denganku, aku pernah melihatnya tapi tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba memanggilmu ke sini, kita beda kelas jadi mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, sebenarnya untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Ucapku, aku tidak ingin mendengar basa-basinya lagi.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, namaku, Akasuna Sasori. Tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu, aku sudah tahu, kalau namamu Haruno Sakura, nama yang indah sesuai orangnya." Ucapnya, ada apa ini? aku mulai merasakan kemana arah pembicaraan ini, bukannya tadi terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan, hahahaha yang benar saja, aku pun tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilanku.

Menatap ke arahnya, dari wajahnya dia juga termasuk murid yang tampan, tapi imut, wajahnya tidak terkesan seperti anak SMA, baby face julukannya, hanya itu yang ku ingat dari murid ini, rambut merah yang sedikit ikal dengan warna pupil yang sama. "Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku sedikit malu ada yang mengucapkan hal itu.

"Jadi, aku sudah berusaha untuk hari ini, maukah kau uhm... pacaran denganku?" Ucapnya.

 **Deg. Deg.**

Ternyata penyataan cinta.. hooaa...! Seumur hidup, baru ada yang menyatakan cinta seperti ini, perasaanku jadi tidak enak, jantungku mulai bergedup kencang dan aku merasa tidak nyaman, sedikit gerah, apa wajahku memerah? Aku melupakan sesuatu, ini pernyataan cinta yang kedua, tapi yang kemarin itu apa terhitung? Dia hanya mengucapkan.

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

Dan

" _Bukannya jika seseorang yang tengah pacaran wajar berciuman."_

Seenaknya saja mencap aku pacarnya, dia bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Jika ini terburu-buru aku tidak masalah untuk menunggunya." Ucapnya.

Terdiam sejenak, aku harus memikirkan hal ini matang-matang, jika Sasori jadi pacarku, apa Sasuke masih akan mau mengajariku? Atau aku akan terbebas dari Sasuke, berharap Sasori pun bisa mengajariku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Sasori.

Aku tidak sadar jika dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku, tinggi kami tidak terlalu jauh, aku pikir dia pendek, tenang saja, untuk tubuh laki-laki akan cepat tinggi juga. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Ucapku.

"Kau akan putuskan sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm..aku..." kembali terdiam, apa yang harus ku ucapkan? Sasori menggenggam kedua tanganku, ini terlalu dekat, aku jadi bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, begitu mulus si baby face ini, alisnya berkerut, mungkin dia sedang bingung atau sedang berharap banyak padaku, tidak berani menatapnya dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau tahu, sejak tanpa sengaja melihatmu di gedung olahraga aku cukup tertarik padamu, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku jadi semakin penasaran terhadapmu." Ucap Sasori, aku masih belum mengangkat wajahku dan tengah memutuskan.

 **Braaaaaakkk...!**

Pintu kelas yang di geser paksa hingga menabrak dinding, menoleh ke arah pintu itu, Sasuke? Mau apa dia? Melirik ke arah Sasori, Hoaa...! sejak kapan wajah Sasori sudah sedekat ini? bahkan bibir kami hampir bertemu tinggal sesenti lagi jika bukan karena Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah di ciumnya. Pemuda yang berwajah dingin itu berjalan cepat ke arah kami, menarikku menjauh dan mendorong Sasori hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Menjauh darinya." Ucap Sasuke, aku bisa melihat tatapannya begitu menusuk di hadapan Sasori.

Eh?

Lenganku di cengkram kuat, dia mengajakku keluar dari kelas Sasori dengan cara yang sangat kasar, tidak ada ucapan darinya dan dia terus menarikku dengan paksa.

"Sakit." lirihku, Sasuke tidak peduli. "Sasuke, sakit!" Bentakku dan menarik paksa tanganku darinya, cengkramannya begitu kuat seakan ingin mematahkan tulang lenganku.

Hening, kami sama-sama terdiam di koridor yang sudah sepi ini. Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh di depanku dan aku memegang tanganku yang sudah sakit.

"Maaf." Ucapnya.

Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi mulutku terasa kaku, aku pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mungkin ini semua salahku, Sasuke sudah jauh lebih dulu mengatakan suka padaku dan aku malah mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Apa pernyataan itu perlu?" Tanya Sasuke, dia berbalik dan menatapku.

Menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, menghindar dari tatapan dingin itu. "Aku minta maaf." Ucapku, aku harus mengakhiri masalah yang sudah ku mulai.

"Cih. Aku sudah memberimu waktu untuk memperbaiki sikap kau malah bersama laki-laki lain." Ucapnya, dia terlihat kesal.

Menundukkan wajahku, bukannya aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku sungguh malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia tidak menyalahkanku, hanya saja aku harus menyadari akan sikap Sasuke yang memang memiliki perasaanku khusus padaku.

"Ah, baiklah. Uhm.. Mau pacaran denganku?" Ucapnya, lagi, aku menemukan wajah Sasuke yang tidak biasanya, jika tertawa adalah salah satunya, kali ini wajahnya sedikit merona, tangan kanannya memegang tengkuknya sendiri.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak."

"Tidak mau?"

"Bu-bukan."

"Hn?"

"Te-terserah saja."

"Apa itu jawaban? Kenapa terkesan sangat pasrah?"

"Ba-baiklah."

"Bodoh."

Ejekan khasnya padaku dan telunjuknya mendorong pelan jidatku. Kembali menundukkan wajah, terasa begitu malu, perasaan ini sedikit berbeda saat Sasori menyatakan perasaannya tadi, aku pikir yang tadi itu hanya perasaan yang terkejut dan membuatku tidak berpikir lagi dengan apa yang tengah terjadi padaku, aku hanya berpura-pura untuk berusaha menempatkan Sasori pada perasaan sukaku, tapi itu tidak bisa menggantikan apa-apa, sedikit ada rasa penasaran bagaimana jika Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya, aku malah membanding-bandingkannya, perlahan-lahan rasa sukaku pada Sasuke yang dulunya hanya perasaan untuk sekedar memandanginya, sekarang begitu membesar dan memenuhi hatiku.

Tangannya begitu besar, aku baru saja menyadarinya, Tangan kami saling menggenggam erat seakan takut untuk melepaskan satu sama lain, berjalan sepanjang koridor sebagai pasangan kekasihi, aku tidak peduli dengan wajahku merona.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

musim panas tahun berikutnya.

Haa...~ Musim panas lagi, aku harus berterima kasih lebih banyak pada Sasuke, dia membantuku untuk belajar setiap harinya, kepikiran jika sudah mendapat status yang jelas dia akan sedikit memberiku kelonggaran, tapi tidak! dia semakin semangat mengajariku dan tidak ingin aku menjadi bodoh, sekarang sudah genap kami 1 tahun pacaran, tidak ada yang berubah selain kami hanya bertemu di sekolah dan belajar.

Saat itu ujian awal semesterku berhasil lulus begitu juga ujian kenaikan kelas, Sasuke berusaha keras membuatku bisa memahami semua pelajaran, kami terus belajar setelah pulang sekolah, namun di kelas 3 kami tidak sekelas, kami terpisah, membuatku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi, satu-satunya penyemangatku sudah berbeda kelas, Sasuke akan selalu mendatangi kelasku untuk belajar, membuatnya sedikit repot.

"Jangan lupa datang." Aku bisa mendengar suara Sai, saat ini aku sedang berdiam diri di sisi loker sepatu, menunggu Sasuke selesai berbicara dengan Sai, sejujurnya aku masih malu berdekatan dengan Sasuke jika ada Sai, terasa begitu canggung, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan murid yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Hn, aku akan datang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yaa siapa tahu kau bisa mengajaknya." Ucap Sai. Apa yang di maksudkan Sai 'mengajaknya' itu aku? Benarkah? Dia pun mengundangku di pesta ulang tahunnya. Jadi merasa tidak enak, Sai sudah menganggapku seperti itu aku malah membangun tembok padanya.

"Kenapa bersembunyi?"

Hoaa..! kaget, aku pikir mereka masih berbicara. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak bersembunyi." Ucapku.

"Oh."

"Apa tidak ada belajar tambahan lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kali ini kita istirahat dulu." Ucapnya.

Berjalan keluar sekolah, Sasuke cukup baik mau mengantarku ke stasiun, rumahku tidak terlalu dekat dari sekolah, dari pada harus berjalan kaki yang sebenarnya bisa, tapi terlalu jauh, aku memilih naik kereta agar cepat.

"Tidak biasanya kau ingin istirahat, apa sudah menyerah mengajariku." Ucapku.

"Mungkin." Jawaban macam apa ini, menatap tidak suka pada padanya.

"Uhk, jahat." Ucapku.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku harus mengikuti bimbel (bimbingan belajar)." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya kau itu sudah pintar." Ucapku, dia selalu memegang ranking satu.

"Hanya sebagai formalitas, ini permintaan ibuku." Ucapnya.

Hanya formalitas pun menurutku ini sia-sia, apa ibu Sasuke tidak tahu jika anaknya sudah sangat pintar? Mau sepintar apa lagi dia sampai harus ikut bimbel di luar sekolah. Aku saja menolak untuk ikut bimbel, sampai ibuku harus memaksaku, tapi tetap ku tolak, lebih baik uang bimbel itu ibu gunakan untuk keperluan yang lebih penting dari pada nantinya aku malah menyusahkan guru-guru bimbel dan mereka akan menyerah mengajariku, yaa kecuali Sasuke.

"Sai mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahunnya, datanglah ke kafe Ichiraku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Minggu ini?" Ucapku, apa aku tidak ada rencana yaa? Uhm.. hari minggu biasanya bantu ibu saja.

"Uhm, jam 7 malam, kau bisa melakukan keperluan di siang hari." Ucapnya.

"Minggu jam 7 malam di kafe ichi-"

Sejak kapan Sasuke sudah memajukan wajahnya dan menciumku, berharap jalanan ini sepi dan tidak ada yang lewat, memejamkan mataku, aku tidak pernah bosan untuk sekedar merasakan bibir tipisnya itu, hanya ciuman biasa dan tidak ada yang menuntut, hanya menempelkan bibir dan kemudian bibir itu menjauh, aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya, dia selalu tenang dan aku sudah deg-degan parah.

"Hn, kafe Ichiraku, jangan lupa." Ucapnya lagi, mengingatkanku.

"I-iya, aku tidak akan lupa." Ucapku dengan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, dia selalu saja tiba-tiba seperti ini.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Melirik jam tanganku, aku sedikit terlambat, ini sudah jam 7 lewat 15 menit, lagi pula cafe itu cukup jauh dari rumahku, aku sudah tiba dan melihat banyak orang yang datang, kafenya sengaja di sewa oleh Sai, dia termasuk anak yang kayak juga, aku bisa melihat beberapa teman kelas Sai dan teman kelas yang dulu saat kelas 2, ada juga beberapa orang yang tak ku kenal, mungkin teman Sai dari luar sekolah.

Ramai, melirik pakaianku yang tidak mencolok, aku hanya memakai dress selutut berwarna hitam, model payung pada bawahannya, ada desain bunga mawar merah timbul pada ujung-ujungnya. Lengan pendek dan bentuk U pada kerahnya. Melirik kiri dan ke kanan, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan Sasuke, dia disana bersama Sai dan beberapa gadis mengerumuni mereka, lihatlah, mereka seperti artis tampan dan berbakat, aku sedikit tidak senang, Sasuke akan berjabat tangan dengan beberapa gadis yang setelahnya mereka tertawa centil, aku tidak suka itu, berjalan lebih dekat, aku ingin mendengar ucapan mereka tapi tidak sampai Sasuke mengetahuiku. Pakaian Sasuke, dia pakai apapun terlihat cocok, seakan semua pakaian pas untuknya, celana jins dan kaos abu-abu lengan pendek, pada lehernya berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke, boleh kami minta nomer ponselmu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, para gadis yang mengerumuni Sai dan Sasuke.

Jangan!

Tanpa sadar aku tidak ingin Sasuke memberikan nomernya pada gadis-gadis itu. Dari tatapannya saja aku sudah tahu, mereka pun suka dengan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, akan ku berikan nomer Sasuke pada kalian, benarkan Sasuke?" Ucap Sai.

"Hn."

Eh? Sasuke menyetujuinya? Bukannya dia sangat risih dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu? Kenapa malah mau memberikan nomer ponselnya? Sesak, kenapa begitu sesak, aku hanya terlalu over cemburu, tidak ingin Sasuke melirik gadis lain manapun, bodoh.

Berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu, berdiri dekat meja minuman dan mengambil salah satu minuman yang tersedia di sana.

Pahit.

Apa ini?

Baunya saja yang manis tapi rasanya pahit, melihat gelas itu dan ada tulisan bir, oh jadi ini bir. Aku baru pertama kali mencobanya, seperti soda tapi begitu kuat dan pahit, meneguknya hingga habis dan bergegas pulang, aku jadi malas untuk berlama-lama di sini, padahal aku lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Sai, sikap mereka tadi membuatku muak, menggoda para gadis yang sengaja datang pada mereka.

 **( )**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke sedikit lega dengan para gadis yang mengerumuni mereka akhirnya pergi dan menikmati hidangan di pesta Sai.

"Kenapa kau bohong pada mereka." Tegur Sasuke pada Sai.

"Hehehe, agar mereka tidak memaksamu lagi." Ucap Sai. Sahabatnya ini sudah sangat hapal sikap Sasuke. Dia pasti akan menolaknya, tapi agar tidak membuat mood para tamunya runtuh, Sai mengucapkan hal itu dan sedikit memberi kode pada Sasuke jika nantinya nomer itu hanya miliknya bukan milik Sasuke.

"Jangan meminta terima kasih padaku." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis, sahabatnya suka melakukan hal yang di luar perkiraannya.

"Tidak perlu, melihatmu bahagia bersama Sakura saja sudah membuatku senang, hahaha." Ucap Sai.

"Sakura? oh iya, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tadi aku melihatnya keluar, aku tidak bisa mencegatnya karena para gadis masih mengerumuni kita. Sebaiknya kau cepat mencarinya, jalannya tadi sedikit berantakan, dia sepertinya mabuk." Ucap Sai.

"Semoga pestamu terus menyenangkan." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sai.

Di taman yang tidak jauh dari cafe, daerah situ cukup sepi, mengingat ini sudah jam 9 malam, Sakura merasa sedikit pusing dan lelah, duduk di salah satu kursi dan merosotkan dirinya di sana.

 **Dreeeeett...dreeetttt...dreetttt.**

Ponselnya bergetar, menatap layar ponsel itu.

 **Sasuke calling..**

Sakura segera menekan tombol menolak.

 **Dreeeeett...dreeetttt...dreetttt.**

Kembali Sakura menolak panggilan Sasuke.

 **Dreeeeett...dreeetttt...dreetttt.**

Menjadi kesal, Sakura memilih menonakitifkan ponselnya agar Sasuke tidak menghubunginya.

Terasa begitu lelah, tapi Sakura berusaha berdiri dan mencoba untuk pulang, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang, perasaannya sedang kacau, dia benar-benar cemburu.

 **Greebb...**

Sakura terlambat untuk kabur, seseorang sudah memeluknya erat dari belakang dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Le-lepaskan!" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke, mencoba membalik posisi tubuh Sakura menghadap ke arahnya, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Sakura dan tangan kirinya memegang tengkuk Sakura, memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Sakura, ciuman yang menuntut, memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura, gadis ini sudah mabuk dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya, lidah mereka saling berbelit hingga Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas itu, ada saliva yang terjalin dari kedua lidah mereka, masing-masing menjauh dan terputus.

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan! Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, sok pintar, sok populer dan sok ingin di kelilingi para gadis, semua itu membuatku iri dan sangat-sangat cemburu! Kau harus tahu itu, aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik di hadapanmu meskipun aku tahu, kita ini sangat-sangat berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi, kau terlalu tinggi di langit hingga diriku yang hanya di bumi ini tak sanggup menggapaimu-"

 **Cup...~**

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Apa otakmu tidak bisa kau gunakan selain untuk belajar! Atau otakmu ini bahkan tidak bisa di gunakan untuk berpikir apapun! Dasar bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke. Dia sudah melawati batasnya, tidak seperti Sasuke pada umumnya yang tenang dan cool, kali ini sikap Sakura membuatnya ingin meledak-ledak. Memeluk erat Sakura. "Hanya kau satu-satunya, aku tidak bisa bersama gadis lain, kau harus mengerti ini." Nada suara Sasuke mulai meredah.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu Sasuke, tapi kau sangat populer." Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, membalas pelukan Sasuke begitu erat.

 _Dia benar-benar mabuk._

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, lebih tepatnya pada leher gadis ini, mengecupnya perlahan dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sa-Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, kakinya menjadi lemas, tangan Sasuke yang berada pada pinggangnya menahan gadis ini untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Hukuman."

"Tu-tunggu, hukuman apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah mulai sadar.

"Hanya hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku kesal dan tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Ucap Sasuke. Terus mengecup leher Sakura. Sedikit menarik ke bawah kerah leher gadis ini, bagian tulang selangka dada, mengecup di sana dan membuat Sakura bergerak gelisah.

"Ja-jangan di situ, ge-ge-"

"Geli?"

"Hu-uhm." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya geli kan? Tahan saja." Nada suara berat itu terdengar seksi bagi pendengaran Sakura, mati-matian dia menahan diri agar tidak segera jatuh, Sasuke masih terus menahan tubuh gadis ini. Sebuah kecupan pelan dan lama-lama menjadi hisapan kuat.

"Ahhh..~"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat panik, wajahnya sangat memerah, gadis ini sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau dengar." Ucap Sakura, malu, tanpa sadar dia tadi mendesah.

"Hn?"

"Kau salah dengar!" Ucap Sakura semakin panik.

"Aku akan mengingatnya." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan ingat yang tadi!" Ucap Sakura, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia benar-benar bodoh untuk tidak menahan suaranya tadi. Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk erat gadisnya ini, dia sengaja sudah memberi sebuah tanda dan sedikit terkejut mendengar suara gadisnya tadi.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, sebelum liburan, Sasuke akan mengajariku dua kali lipat, membuat kepalaku sebentar lagi akan pecah. Melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia hanya sibuk membaca buku tebalnya, apa dia tidak bosan membaca buku itu.

"Sasuke." panggilku.

"Hn?" gumamnya.

"Liburan musim panas kau akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Mengikuti bimbingan belajar." Ucapnya, santai.

Errr..., itu tidak terdengar seperti tengah liburan musim panas, apa tidak ada kegiatan lain selain belajar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, aku hanya terdiam sejak mendengar jawabannya.

"Tidak." Ucapku singkat.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan ke Suna, liburan di desa nenekku, aku wajib ke sana setiap liburan, hanya untuk membantu nenek." Ucapku.

"Oh. Cepat kerjakan soalmu, jangan lupa aku akan menguji hapalanmu besok." Ucapnya, aku seperti tengah di ajar guru privat yang lebih tegas. Pacar macam apa dia? Romantis pun tidak.

"Aku lelah." Rengekku.

"Kalau lelah, kemarilah." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, tidak mengerti.

Sasuke memintaku berdiri, aku hanya mengikutinya, seperti yang sudah-sudah aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang tengah dia pikirkan pemuda ini, menarikku duduk di pangkuannya, mencium perlahan dan lama-lama menjadi lumatan, aku bisa merasakan tangannya berada pada tengkukku untuk menekan wajahku terus ke hadapan wajahnya, satu tangannya lagi melingkar manis pada pinggangku. Kedua tanganku, ku sandarkan pada dadanya yang bidang. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas, aku sudah memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, merasa lidah kami berbelit di dalam, selain bibir, lidah jauh lebih lembut, uhk, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya diri lagi, aku butuh bernapas, mendorong dada Sasuke dan membuat mulut kami saling menjauh.

"Su-sudah, ah ah ah." Napasku memburuh. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak merasa kaku lagi saat di cium olehnya, tapi dia pun harus berada pada batasan untuk tidak berlebihan, hanya saja ciumannya mulai semakin dalam. Memandang wajah pemuda di hadapanku ini, dia sungguh tampan dan mempesona. Mengecup bibirnya sepintas dan memeluknya erat-erat, merasakan jika dia membalas pelukkanku juga, aku sungguh beruntung memilikinya.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

Kembali ke ruangan Kakashi-sensei, meskipun kelas ku di rolling, dia akan akan terus menjadi wali kelasku hingga masa SMAku berakhir. Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan di mejanya, dia masih fokus pada novel icha-icha paradisenya.

"Kau tahu, perencanaan awal lanjut kuliah itu sangat penting, sekolah bisa memberi sedikit bantuan dengan universitas yang akan di masuki, mungkin semacam nilai yang harus di capai untuk menunjang." Dia mulai berceramah seperti biasanya. "Kau sekarang sudah kelas 3 dan bahkan belum menyerahkan ajuan universitasmu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei, menutup bukanya dan menatapku.

"Aku masuk di mana pun terserah, asal mereka mau menerima nilaiku yang pas-pasan." Ucapku.

"Kau ini benar-benar, lakukan dengan benar, isi cepat lembaran pengajuanmu itu, setidaknya akhir-akhir ini nilaimu membaik dan peringkatmu naik, kau tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan ini? Bahkan Sasuke sudah jauh lebih dulu menetapkan kuliahnya, kau harus menjadikanya contoh yang baik." Ucapnya dan membuatku semakin malas, aku ingin segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kenapa harus berpatokan pada Sasuke? Dia itu kan murid terpintar, aku jauh darinya." Ucapku.

"Bukannya kalian pacaran?" Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Eh?" Kenapa bahkan Kakashi-sensei tahu? Aku dan Sasuke tidak begitu dekat di sekolah. Apa ada yang seperti menyebar gosip.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang, kau harus mengurus sekolahmu sebelum memiliki hubungan khusus pada lawan jenismu, pacaran hanya akan mengganggu pikiranmu." Tegurnya.

"Bu-bukan urusan sensei." Ucapku. Memangnya kenapa jika menyukai seseorang, pelarjaranku bahkan tidak terganggu justru Sasuke bisa membantuku belajar.

 **Pukk..**

"Bicara yang sopan." Ucap Kakashi-sensei dan menepuk buku icha-icha paradisenya ke kepalaku. "Memangnya kau pikir apa? Sasuke pun akan pergi dari Konoha." Tambahnya.

"Pergi?" Ucapku

"Uhm... Sasuke akan lanjut kuliah di keluar negeri, kalian tidak bisa terus-terusan berhubungan seperti ini, cepat isi lembar ajuanmu dan serahkan padaku besok." Ucapnya.

Pamit keluar dari ruangan Kakashi-sensei. Ucapannya terus terulang di telingaku, Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha, dia tidak punya tujuan untuk kuliah di kota ini, kenapa dia tidak katakan padaku sebelumnya? Jadi kami akan terpisah jauh dan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak menentu, atau rencana masa depannya itu sama sekali tidak membuatku tercantum di sana. Ahh, rasanya begitu galau.

 **( )**

 **( )**

Kegiatan belajar bersama, kelas sudah sepi, aku masih sibuk mengerjakan soal tapi perasaanku begitu kalut, menghentikan kegiatanku dan merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini, bisa kita berhenti sejenak." Ucapku.

"Hn, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, tumben dia mengambil keputusan yang bijak, berjalan keluar kelas ke koridor. "Aku dengar Kakashi-sensei memanggilmu tadi, apa dia memarahimu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia tidak marah, hanya saja uhm... aku tidak senang dengan ucapannya." Ucapku.

"Ucapannya? Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk? Apa cara belajarmu masih kurang?" Ucapnya, Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkan nilaiku, apa dia pernah mengkhawatirkanku sedikit saja? Apa tujuannya selama ini hanya ingin mengajariku dan tidak benar-benar menyukai dan memiliki perasaan yang sama? Aku jadi merasa bodoh sendiri, sekarang hanya pikiran negatif yang tengah bercampur aduk di kepalaku. "Sakura." Panggilnya dan menggenggam tanganku, menarikku untuk berhenti berjalan. "Jangan melamun." Tambahnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Melepaskan genggaman tangan. "Aku hanya sedikit kecewa, Kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, kau akan kuliah keluar negeri setelah ini." Ucapku, agak sedih tapi aku tidak akan bersedih untuk hal ini.

"Uhm, apa Kakashi-sensei yang mengatakannya? Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia hanya tidak sengaja mengucapkannya." Ucapku.

"Apa karena hal itu kau menjadi seperti ini? Apa pentingnya untuk kau tahu, ini hanya semacam formalitas juga, orang tuaku yang menginginkannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan masih tenang dengan ucapannya itu.

"Selalu saja melimpahkannya pada orang tuamu, apa kau pernah berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi kehendakmu sendiri? kau tahu, aku jadi semakin tidak bisa memahamimu, apa artinya selama ini kita bersama tapi kau pun tidak terbuka padaku." Ucapku, aku semakin kecewa.

"Kau tidak perlu memahaminya, kau hanya cukup berada di sekitarku."

 **Plaakk...!**

Bodoh! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku menampar Sasuke begitu saja.

"Maaf, mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak perlu bertemu dulu." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, lagi-lagi aku mengambil keputusan yang mudah, kabur. Aku hanya kecewa padanya, kenapa dia selalu melakukan sesuatu seakan-akan itu mudah baginya, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Hubungan kami tengah di uji.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **Normal Pov.**

Liburan musim panas.

Saat ini Sasuke tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura untuk sementara waktu, bukan karena Sakura tengah liburan, tapi ucapan terakhir Sakura setelahnya, membuat mereka benar-benar tidak bertemu hingga liburan musim panas, Sasuke tengah berkunjung ke rumah Sai, sedangkan si pemilik rumah sibuk bermain game.

"Tidak mau main satu ronde? Ayolah, aku butuh partner." Ucap Sai, mem-pause sejenak game yang tengah di mainkannya.

"Aku sedang malas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak menyenangkan, liburan pun kau terus membaca buku." Ucap Sai, kembali melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda.

Sasuke menopang dagu dan menutup bukunya itu, menyimpannya di atas meja. Melirik sahabatnya yang tengah main game.

"Membosankan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah apa? Aku tahu kau pasti ingin pergi kencan dengan Sakura kan, tapi dia sudah ke rumah neneknya. Hahahah, kau susul saja dia." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke, kembali membuka bukunya, dia tidak akan lupa dengan tamparan dan ucapan Sakura saat itu, ini sedikit membuatnya terganggu dan mau berpikir berkali-kali pun dia belum menyadari letak kesalahannya.

"Uhm... mau ke pemandian umum di Iwagakure? Aku punya voucher lebih, sekali-kali kita liburan bersama." Tawar Sai, jarang-jarang Sai akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, terserah saja." Ucap Sasuke.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **Iwagakure.**

Salah satu kota yang cukup dari Konoha, harus melewati kota Kusagakure atau Amegakure. Memiliki resort penginapan dengan pemandian umum yang sangat terkenal, banyak orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu liburan di sana, pemandian air hangat, Sai memiliki voucher gratis di salah satu penginapan yang cukup mewah, ayah Sai memiliki kenalan yang memberikan voucher itu, Sai memanfaatkannya dengan mengajak Sasuke.

Seperti pemandian milik pribadi, tempatnya sedang sepi dan belum banyak orang datang berendam. Sai menyamankan dirinya di dalam kolam buatan itu, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura baik-baik saja? Sebelum liburan kalian tidak terlihat bersama, dia bahkan tidak menunggumu di sisi loker, aku tahu dia pasti masih malu untuk akrab denganku." Ucap Sai.

"Dia sedikit marah padaku, aku tidak mengucapkan padanya jika akan melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri." Ucap Sasuke, pada akhirnya di butuh teman untuk bicara dan hanya Sai yang bisa memahaminya.

"Hoo, pantas saja, aku pun jika jadi pacarmu, aku akan langsung marah, hal itu sama saja kau tidak berkata jujur padaku." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan membuat persamaan yang menjijikkan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah Sai.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Jadi, apa kalian akan begini terus?" Ucap Sai, sesekali merendam handuk kecilnya, memeras airnya dan menaruh di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu hanya masalah sepeleh yang tidak perlu di besar-besarkan." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga? Dengar, pikiran seorang gadis ketika sudah memilih pasangannya, dia ingin mereka terus bersama bahkan jika itu di masa depan, kau harus lebih peka sedikit terhadap Sakura, sepertinya dia sangat kecewa, jika masa depanmu adalah keluar negeri, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa kau tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa padanya? kalian akan kuliah di tempat berbeda, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura akan lama jenuh menunggumu hingga pemuda lain berhasil mengambil hatinya, apa kau ingin seperti itu saja?" Ucap Sai panjang lebar.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke, pikirannya sedikit terbuka setelah mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Katakan padanya dengan jelas, bagaimana kalian ke depannya, apa yang akan menjadi rencana bersama untuk kalian, dengan begitu Sakura pun memiliki tujuan untuk tetap bersamamu, hehehe aku sudah seperti penasehat cinta yaa." Ucap Sai, dia menjadi besar kepala.

"Hn."

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **Sunagakure.**

Hmm...~ Ini masalah yang paling berat telah melanda hubunganku dengan Sasuke, sudah memasuki liburan panas, berbaring di teras yang berbahan kayu, sedikit sejuk dengan kipas angin dan potongan semangka di sampingku, aku hanya memakannya sedikit dan kembali berbaring.

Kami tidak berbicara hingga kini, aku pun tidak berani menelpon untuk sekedar bertanya kabar padanya, dia itu sungguh egois, hanya menyusun masa depan sendirian tanpa sadar aku pun ada bersamanya, jadi terkesan aku semacam benalu yang numpang padanya, aku tidak perlu ikut menyusun masa depannya, toh nantinya dia akan pergi jauh dan membuang benalunya.

Sasuke bodoh!

 **Dreeet...dreeett..dreeet...**

 **Sasuke calling.**

Heeee! Di-dia menghubungiku, aku ku jawab atau ku abaikan saja, ah masa bodoh, aku ingin mendengar suaranya sebentar, lagi pula aku pun sedikit merindukannya.

"Ha-halo." Ucapku gugup, setelah lama tidak berbicara, akhirnya kami berbicara lagi.

"Aku ada di Suna." Ucap Sasuke dan membuatku sangat terkejut.

"A-apa! di Suna! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku, kenapa dia tiba-tiba ke sini.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kau ada di mana?" Ucapnya.

"Kenapa tidak berbicara lewat ponsel saja?" Ucapku, dia ini pintar tapi kadang-kadang bodoh, untuk repot-repot ke suna.

"Tidak, aku ingin bicara langsung padamu." Ucapnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kau ada di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Di stasiun Suna." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucapku.

Mematikan ponselku, berlari ke arah kamar dan mengganti pakaianku.

"Nenek aku keluar sebentar." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

"Hati-hati Sakura dan jangan pulang malam." Teriak nenekku.

"Baik!" Teriakku, aku sudah cukup jauh dari rumah.

Stasiun cukup jauh, aku harus naik bus ke sana, berlari dengan tergesah-gesah, bus yang berhenti akan segera pergi, aku berusaha berlari lebih cepat, sebelum pintu bus itu tertutup aku berhasil masuk, membuat supir bus itu terkejut.

"Nona hati-hati, jangan tiba-tiba masuk seperti itu." Tegur supir bus.

"Ma-maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucapku. Mengatur napasku dan duduk.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirankan Sasuke, setahun bersamanya aku masih tetap tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia selalu penuh segala sesuatu yang tertutup, kami memang jarang untuk saling menceritakan masalah masing-masing, lebih banyak untuk membahas pelajaran, Sasuke menyukai hal itu, kesan romantis, dia memang tidak romantis, tapi Sasuke punya cara tersendiri, tanpa sadar sudah begitu banyak waktu kami habiskan bersama pada akhirnya kami akan terpisah jauh dan hal yang di ucapkannya itu masih sangat membuat kecewa.

Bus berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan stasiun, aku harus kembali berlari beberapa meter lagi, tiba di stasiun dan berusaha mencari pemuda itu, dia ada dimana? Menunggu dimana? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, aku pun lupa untuk menanyakannya saat berbicara di ponsel tadi.

"Sakura."

Berbalik dan melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilku, aku sungguh merindukannya, ingin melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, tapi ini stasiun dan sangat ramai.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke. menggenggam lembut tanganku dan menariknya pelan, Sasuke seperti ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat. "Saat menunggumu aku mencoba menemukan tempat bagus di Suna, itu berada sedikit jauh dari stasiun, taman bunga terbesar di Suna." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku masih terdiam, sejujurnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya, kenapa dia ke Suna dan untuk apa repot-repot mengajakku seperti ini, dan hal apa yang dia bicarakan sampai aku mendatangiku. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku hingga kami tiba di salah satu mobil hitam yang tengah terparkir di parkiran stasiun, ini mobil milik sapa? Dan Sasuke ternyata bisa berkendara? Dia memintaku masuk dan mobil itu mulai berjalan ke arah jalan raya.

"Kenapa kau Suna?" Tanyaku, aku sudah sangat penasaran dan tidak bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin menemuimu." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Aku masih bingung.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan lewat ponsel, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucapnya.

"Katakan saja sekarang." Ucapku, untuk apa ke taman bunga Suna, berbicara di sini juga sudah bisa menjadi tempat privasi, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita di dalam mobil.

"Ini cukup serius, aku ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang bagus." Dia terlalu bertele-tele dan tidak to the point seperti biasanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau boleh tahu ini mobil milik siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Milikku, aku meminta untuk di kirim ke Suna agar bisa digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan." Jelasnya.

"He? Kau sudah punya kendaraan sendiri." Ucapku, aku tidak menyangka jika pacarku ini orang yang sangat kaya, sekali lagi aku menemukan perbedaan yang cukup mencolok dari kami.

"Hn, dan aku sudah mengurus sim saat tepat 17 tahun." Ucapnya.

"Aku baru tahu akan hal ini." Ucapku.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan sering-sering terbuka padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Dia mulai akan terbuka padaku? sungguh? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi berubah pikiran begini?

"Ada apa denganmu, kau jadi aneh." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak aneh." Protesnya.

Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi hingga mobilnya menepih, kami tiba di salah satu tempat wisata yang ramai di kunjungi, taman bunga Suna. Musim panas tahun ini beberapa bunga akan mekar. Perbukitan yang cukup luas, hanya pada bagian ini, ada banyak bunga yang sengaja di tanam dan di pelihara untuk memperindah Suna, kota ini sedikit sekali memiliki tempat wisata, maka dari itu teman bunga terbesar ini menjadi andalan Suna. Saat ini yang tengah mengekar dan membuat perbukitan berwarna, bunga matahari, tidak jauh darinya ada bunga dahlia, tulip dan beberapa bunga lainnya, jadi terlihat seperti bukit ini tengah di warnai.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku. Terlalu ramai dan tidak akan ada tempat untuk berbicara, kami hanya terus berada di dalam mobil dan bisa melihat hamparan bunga lewat kaca jendela.

"Aku tahu ini akan sulit, tapi maukah kau menungguku hingga kembali ke Konoha, hanya beberapa tahun saja, aku sudah mencoba merencanakan masa depanku bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Deg.**

Dia benar-benar aneh, kemana sikap egoisnya? Tiba-tiba datang dan malah membicarakan hal ini.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan." Ucapku. Menunggu pun akan membuatmu lelah.

"Tentu, apa menurutmu ini salah?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, uhm.. maaf, sudah berbicara buruk padamu, aku tahu kau sudah susah payah untuk menata masa depanmu dengan dukungan penuh oleh orang tuamu, akulah yang sedikit egois, hanya memikirkan hubungan ini terus-menerus, apa nantinya kita akan tetap bersama atau malah kita akan-"

"-Berhenti, jangan ucapkan lagi." Sasuke memotong ucapanku, menatap ke arahnya, dia terlihat begitu tenang, sangat sulit untuk mengetahui perasaannya sekarang. "Jangan coba-coba mendekati pemuda lain." Nada suaranya terdengar mengancam.

Hahahahahaha.

Aku malah tertawa ketika Sasuke tengah berbicara serius, tapi dia sungguh lucu dan berbicara begitu banyak, sangat jarang untuk mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini. keputusannya ke Suna pun sangat dadakan, apa mungkin dia sudah membicarakan masalahnya dengan Sai? Ya aku pikir satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke terbuka hanya Sai.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Dia tidak senang aku tertawa.

"Ehem, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapku, bebanku seakan terangkat, aku jadi merasa lega dengan semua kejelasan ini. "Aku ingin tetap bersamamu, mau bagaimana pun aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Ucapku, inilah suara hatiku yang paling terdalam, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja dan jika dia pun pergi, aku akan rela menunggunya. "Jadi, ini sudah bukan masalah lagi. Aku pun akan selalu mendukungmu." Ucapku dan tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Boleh ku cium?" Ucapnya.

Apa?

Setelah panjang kali lebar ucapan yang sudah ku keluarkan dia malah meminta hal itu. bodoh!

"Tidak boleh." Tolakku.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucapnya, dia bahkan memasang wajah kecewa yang membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke."

Mengecup perlahan bibir pemuda yang duduk di sampingku, itu ciuman sepintas yang sudah membuatku malu sendiri, aku sudah terlalu berani untuk bertindak duluan.

"Sekali lagi." Pintanya.

"Tidak!" Tolakku.

Liburan musim panas kali ini menjadi liburan terbaikku, tidak ada kelas tambahan dan aku bisa bersama Sasuke untuk menghabiskan liburan, Sasuke tidak bisa terlalu lama di Suna dia harus kembali karena ada ujian percobaan di tempat bimbingan belajarnya.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **Sasuke pov.**

Ucapannya sudah membuatku tenang, aku tidak akan takut jika meninggalkannya sementara waktu, kali ini Sakura yang lebih dulu menciumku, gadis yang selalu membuat penasaran, kami tidak kemana-mana selain di dalam mobil, duduk di jok belakang dan berpelukan satu sama lain, aku sangat merindukannya, aku rasa dia pun sama, pelukannya mengerat.

Hmm.

Dia sudah membuatku sangat jatuh cinta padanya.

satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku penasaran.

 **( )**

 **( )**

 **\- Tamat -**

 **( )**

 **( )**

* * *

 **CATATAN AUTHOR ;**

setelah ngebuat fic " **A JOURNALIST'** yang lumayan, ternyata beberapa reader suka, terima kasih banyak, maaf kalau masih banyak penulisan yang salah dan typo yang over bertebaran. sorry malah bahas fic itu di sini, untuk ide tiba-tiba kepikiran aja sama geisha, dan malah membuatnya seperti itu, hahahaha, untuk SEQUEL mohon maaf, author tidak bisa buatkan, jika oneshoot, hanya oneshoot tanpa SEQUEL, sekali lagi maaf, heheheh. sejujurnya jika author sedang bikin fic ONESHOOT, tandanya author sedang jenuh dengan fic TBC, sebagai palarian gitu, untuk fic yang TBC masih sedang di kerja, next itu yg update ' **TOMATO, CHERRY AND SALAD'** (spoiler bagi yg baca fic itu) XD, dikit-demi-dikit, jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa sedikit bosan nunggu author bikin fic ini **"LOVE STORY IN SUMMER'** semoga fic ini juga bagus dan menghibur, typonya pasti masih banyak juga, hahahaha, tapi kadang author sudah perbaiki jika tidak muak untuk di baca ulang berkali-kali, alurnya cukup berat, mungkin, semoga paham hahahaha.

akhirnya kata enjoy for read

pliss review, saran, kritikkan membangun, masukkan, jangan review nyampah, tandai typo juga boleh, hehehehe.

.

.

-Sasuke Fans-


End file.
